


【勇零】何蒙库鲁兹之身

by leslapins



Category: apm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslapins/pseuds/leslapins
Summary: 飙着ABO车开创邪教新天地（淦这里的YJ同学是个好AI，虽然bed end是跑不掉的





	【勇零】何蒙库鲁兹之身

补充说明：  
原作故事线（勇仁救回前提）+ABO设定  
具体设定在文中会有解说，但不知道ABO啥意思的请务必先百度一下科普文避雷- -

 

警告：有mob零未遂的情节，起步三年，最高死刑！

\---------------------

 

The Body of Homunculus

大空勇仁X桂零

 

我们眼里所见的，并不都是真实。  
选择粉色的不都是女孩，选择蓝色的不都是男孩。性别如衣装一样不过是讯息的表演，在这个世界早已是常识。生命的密码已被破译，以至于连生命本身都能用非自然的方法制造出来。视觉，听觉，所有感官接收的一切，包括这个身体本身，都不过是生物讯号罢了。既非真实，亦非虚幻。  
每个人都一样；血肉之躯和机械肢体都全然相同。即便早就被身体构造决定了任务，戴上了镣铐，我们依然坚信每个人都是平等而自由的。

***

 

“你哥又吃了一个星期果冻？还偷偷吃没见过的药？！”

桂初点了点头。他是个聪慧而达礼的好孩子，他们每次见到他都要不厌其烦地感慨一次，跟他哥完全不像是一家子。桂初即使早就跟他们混熟了也会在照面时客气地打招呼，能叫全每个人和每只小家伙的名字，和话少又成天板着脸的桂零不同，总是挂着让人安心又信任的微笑。这样的小孩子一点也不适合这愁云满脸的表情。  
茶几上放着盛过刚享用完的点心的空碟子。点心是桂初这次来书店带的伴手礼——真的跟他那个神出鬼没的哥完全不一样——虽然伴手礼是他哥亲手做的蛋挞。  
“零那家伙，之前就很让人担心，该不会把你找回来之后失去目标人生空虚走上不归路……哎痛！惠里你干嘛打我！”  
“别理他。”花岚惠里也是难得摆脱傲娇角色设定用可靠大姐姐语气说，“小初，这个事情你问过哥哥本人吗？”  
“嗯，当然。哥哥一开始一口咬定说没事，药被发现之后就说是补充营养的……”  
“呜啊，这个借口糟透了。”同龄人飞虎皱着眉头往沙发上一靠。  
“小初，你还记得那是什么类型的药吗？”  
提问的人是刚才一直安静听着的新海春。他和亚衣并排坐在沙发的一边。  
“外形是胶囊，成分的话也瞟到了一眼，是激素调节类的……但是没有包装，就印在塑料膜上。”  
“要不叫盖奇过来帮忙检索一下？”惠里提议道。  
“但关键词有点少。”新海春苦笑。  
“抱歉，不是什么有用的信息，我自己也什么都没查到。”桂初有点沮丧。  
围着茶几坐了一圈的五个人其中的四个人几乎同时小声叹了口气。只有亚衣歪着头，一幅若有所思的模样，端起的桌上的茶杯。  
“……啊，是那个吧。”  
四个人几乎同时抬起头看着她。  
“之前见到零君的时候我就在想了，他是Omega吧？”  
“诶不是吧为什么？？？？！！！？！？”  
天花板似乎抖了两下，几片木屑落下来，希望楼上书店里的客人们不会以为是地震了。亚衣心想着，嘬了一小口半温的红茶。  
“不，其实这样各种说得通…零他长得挺高的，但平时都不吃什么东西……”脑瓜子转得最快的飞虎马上开始从记忆中搜罗证据。  
“确实，而且他的睫毛真漂亮。这么中性的长相在男孩子里太少见了。”女生的关注点就是不一样。  
“我也觉得有可能……这么说的话，那个药应该是抑制剂。”新海春推测道。  
“等等，Omega是什么？”桂初却一脸疑惑地看着他们。听到这疑问，几个人这才突然想起，这位天才儿童，好像没在接受义务教育的样子。  
“毕竟这是初中保健体育的内容……喂等等飞虎你为什么会知道啊？！”惠里瞪了一眼在场的另一个和桂初的同龄小男孩。  
“哈？干嘛这样看我！现在小学四年级就开始教保健体育啦！”  
“Omega是第二性别的一种哦。”除去那两个只顾拌嘴的，这群人里最适合给桂初补课的大概非新海春莫属。“小初看过动物世界吗？关于狼或者蜜蜂的纪录片之类的？狼群族内分成几个社会阶级，Alpha, Beta和Omega。我们也用这几个词来指代人类的第二性别，但是从分工上来说，也许用蜜蜂的社会更容易理解。”  
桂初边听边点头。新海春的解说方式也全然不让人觉得这是什么尴尬的话题————他真是块教书的料。飞虎也说讲得比他们班主任好，要不要录下来。

第二性别和第二性征同时发育，但和男女的性征不一样，从外表几乎完全分辨不出来。一般在13-14岁左右，第二性别开始分化。Alpha男性和女性在人口中占得比例最少，他们在生育中只能扮演男性的角色，女性器官发育不全。Beta的男性和女性是现代社会中人口比例最高的，他们可说是过得最自在的群体，有双性的器官，能够正常生育。Omega就好比是女王蜂，他们也非常稀少，也有双性器官，但只担任生育的任务。他们性别分化完成以后就会进入发情期，吸引Alpha来“标记”他们，和他们定下永久“契约”，生儿育女。

“但放心，这已经是很久很久以前，在人和动物还没什么区别的时候的事情了。现代医学的成熟已经能完全解决Beta低生育率以及Omega发情期的问题，大家都能平等地投入社会。像我们，要是不说的话基本看不出对方的第二性别吧？”  
新海春希望自己的说明能尽量减缓桂初对哥哥的担心，而桂初的理解能力远超他的预料，已经从他的基础介绍中基本掌握了性别的社会史演进。  
“也就是说，可能哥哥到了这个年龄，所以不得不开始用‘抑制剂’吧？毕竟现在医学技术成熟，六种性别的人都能自由选择自己喜欢的生活方式，而且通过生育控制技术，生儿育女也不再是由身体的天职决定，而是个人选择。”  
“嗯，大概就是这样。”新海春点点头，在内心叹服这孩子惊人的理解力。“还记得我们刚升学的时候，大家都兴致勃勃地到处打听别人的分化结果呢。不过通常结果都是令人失望的——全班九成以上都是Beta。像我就是。”  
新海春自嘲式地说。毫不意外——身为设定上就是随处可见的普通人男主。  
“别这么说啦小春，宇宙中心的花岚惠里大人我也是Beta哦。”  
“哇哦，这么暴力我还以为你一定是Alpha……嗷好痛！”  
“毕竟Alpha和Omega现在都特别少见呀。”惠里摸了摸揍人用力过度而有点疼的手指关节。  
“是啊，像我们班上就只有两个非Beta性别。勇仁是Alpha，当时每个男孩子都羡慕得要命。不过我现在才知道他是‘设定’成这样的……”  
“啊，说起来，大空哥哥今天不在呢。”  
“今天要回本社。早上发短信过来了。不然小初也很想见他吧？”  
“嗯，实在是很好奇，抱歉。”毕竟是利维坦选中的天才头脑，桂初一直对L公司的最高技术结晶人形人工智能抱有极大的兴趣。他还试过邀请小春和勇仁到家里做客，不过被哥哥义正严词地拒绝了。“没想到人工智能也需要‘设定’性别啊……那另一个人是？”  
新海春用眼神将接下来的话茬儿传给亚衣。  
“我是Omega哦，小初。”  
“原来如此！”桂初恍然大悟，活像猜谜比赛上活跃抢答的选手。“难怪能一眼就看出哥哥的第二性别，是同类的气味之类的……？”  
“哈哈，只是第六感而已。没有这么神奇的能力啦。”亚衣笑着摆摆手。“即使有的话也等不到派上用场的时候吧——学校体检确定分化结果之后，Omega都会开始进行化学治疗，疗程结束后就变得跟Beta差不多了。所以关于抑制剂，我也只听说过，是因种种原因没进行正式治疗的时候才会用的……”  
娇小可爱的Omega女孩的微笑有些黯淡下来。  
“记得零君还在找你的时候，黑客兽说，他修改过自己的身份信息，不能去正规医院，也不能去学校，对吧……”  
“但、但是，至少在用抑制剂的话，不会有问题的！书上也有讲……”  
新海春也不由得担心起来，但他不希望把这情绪传给现在最担心哥哥的人。他小心翼翼地看了看小初，那孩子朝他礼貌地微笑一下，神色却有些凝重。  
“技术进步是好事，但人类有些时候总把身体——我们生而为人最基本的东西——看得太简单了。”  
桂初曾被改造成应用兽。没什么他的这句话更有说服力了。

 

***

这天早上桂初醒来时，哥哥已经出门了。昨天跟他说的蛋挞做好了，整齐地摆在便当盒里，还热乎着。没什么事的话他下午会去书店接他，桂零在便条上写下这句话，就离开了家门。  
今天要去的地方，他并不希望弟弟多问。

前天刚刚“发作”过，把家里所剩无几的抑制剂消耗光了。幸好抑制剂可以通过网络购买，不用出门就能拿到药。  
抑制剂有强烈的副作用。用完后始终低烧不断，身体很容易疲惫。但最大的问题是这段时间“发作”越来越频繁，几乎不能停药。  
刚分化头两年的Omega正常发情频率都是半年一次，每次持续一周左右。那段时间他一直日夜不休地寻找小初的下落，只要是能派上用场的抑制剂都尝过。而滥用药物的后果是，之后每次再“发作”，都会比上一次更厉害，更频繁，且越来越难以抑制。  
再这样下去也不是办法。待一切事情告一段落，桂零总算下定决心彻底根治这个毛病。

等地铁的时候，桂零瞟到对面的电子揭示板上正在播着免费激素治疗的公益广告。分化诊断为Omega的孩子，只要带上身份证、户籍信息、健康保险症，和监护人一同前往任何一家正规医院，都能免费接受治疗。这是国家为国民提供的保障。  
看到这儿，桂零冷冷地笑了一下。  
以自己家的情况，除非去儿童咨询中心“自首”，同意和弟弟分别被不同的亲戚领养，或者搬到福利院生活，才能接受这所谓的保障。在这之前，搞不好还会被查出之前修改过政府的户籍记录，还有其他黑客活动，被送进少管所……  
在这过于完善的社会，桂零唯一的出路，就是带着伪造的身份证、伪造的户籍和监护人授权书，找个偏远的大医院，靠自己的黑客技术碰碰运气了。  
时间刚好是上班高峰期，地铁里挤满了人，让这个穿着黑色连帽衫的男孩显得不那么引人注意。这对桂零来说不是坏事。身边是一群高中生，年纪比他大一两岁，肆无忌惮地大声聊天打闹。不用跟这群蠢家伙每天挤在同一辆车上，然后走近同一间教室里，其实是非常幸运的事。  
塞满人的铁罐里很闷，两站过后，车厢里的乘客密度依然不减。他几乎被挤到门边，半边脸贴在玻璃上，后面的男人一直紧贴着他的背。和他人的肌肤接触、以及到处弥漫的汗臭味让他作呕。  
桂零开始只是觉得有点儿头晕。他没吃早餐。今天出门前甚至连能量果冻都忘了。这两天食欲差到极点。这是发情期前后的症状。出门之前明明已经吃了抑制剂，但身体不知怎的又开始发热了。  
桂零咬着嘴唇，抑制着体内的躁动感，不自觉地夹紧双腿。  
为什么偏偏在这种时候？他懊恼地把手伸进长裤口袋，确认有带着备用的药，才稍微安心一些。  
这两站之间似乎长得离谱，他无心欣赏窗外的大海和L公司的摩天大楼。满脑子只想赶紧在下一站下车，找个没人的地方把药吞下去。

“你是Omega吧？”  
耳边突然响起的男声让他脊背一颤。还没来得及发出任何声音，一只带着烟味的粗糙大手捂住了他的嘴，另一只手则抓住了他右手手臂。  
“这可真少见啊，还没接受过化疗的Omega小鬼。”  
“真不得了，还敢在发情的时候一个人跑出来。”  
“今天运气可真好，待会找个地方玩个够吧。”  
为什么会被发现？桂零懊悔不已，试图挣扎，却被那只手捂得呼吸愈发困难，还有另一个人的手臂揽上了他的肩膀。  
挟持他的变态不止一个人，而且全都围在他身边。再这样下去被直接拖下车就完了。桂零计划着等停靠下一站的时候咬住捂着他的那只手，然后趁机混入人群逃跑。和更巨大的邪恶势力战斗过的他不乏基本的危机处理能力，只要不是在这种状态下——早上吃的抑制剂，似乎已经失效了。他完全没意识到，此刻自己身上散发出的是多诱人的气味。发情的Omega的气味，足以让一般的Alpha和Beta彻底丧失理智。  
到站了。又是人流量极少的一站。一个男孩子被几个男人拖着下了车，也没什么人会多事去管，甚至低着头不敢多瞅一眼。  
那只原先搭在他肩上大手，已经耐不住伸进他的上衣里面，来回摩挲他的背脊。趁靠近自动检票口时，桂零用尽全力朝捂着自己嘴的那只手咬下去。  
“哎唷好痛，这小子————！”  
那只手确实松开了一会儿，可是几乎马上又有另一只戴着工作手套的手塞进他的嘴里，卡在他牙齿之间。肩上的手也搂得更紧了。  
这下真的逃不掉了。  
“这死小子，待会一定要他好好还回来。”  
大概是被咬了的那个男人忿忿地说。  
“嘛，就当被可爱的小猫挠了一下吧。我倒是更喜欢会挣扎的。”  
又是另一个人的声音。  
走出地铁站时的阳光刺得桂零眯起眼睛，眼前陌生街区的景象一片模糊。  
“去哪儿？”其中一个男人问道。  
“就去那边公园的小树林呗。反正这个点也没什么人。”  
“这可不好说，这小子身上的味道这么重，路过的人都会被吸引过来。在地铁里那下子可快把老子逼疯了，操，真想当场干了他。”

第一次发情，是在小初被掳走后的第二个月。桂零记得很清楚。某天熬夜搜集弟弟的情报时不小心趴在桌上睡着了，半夜惊醒时，头晕脑胀，浑身热得离谱，两腿间黏答答的，仿佛肚子里有只滑溜溜的小蛇在钻。他完全没法集中精神，想去卫生间，一起身就觉得膝盖发软，差点跌坐在地上。  
当时还不知道是怎么回事。强忍着羞耻感、借自己的手连续高潮了好几次也无法缓解。发情期的时候子宫口会打开，就像身体无缘多个空洞，除非被注入和播种之外无法平抚。唯一办法就是用抑制剂了——其代价是，身体再也无法摆脱那些药物了。  
数据化进入AR领域，是唯一让他感到安全完整的时候。感知还在，但已不再被肉身所操纵。性别分化后身体中多余的部分，就像定时炸弹埋在体内，定期发作、想尽办法折磨着他。  
维持人类基本生存的器官，血流，在平时正常运转时，几乎意识不到它们的存在，久而久之就变成了无所谓的东西。只有在损坏、以及像现在这样失控时，身体就会叫嚣着反过来操纵意识。自己也仿佛不再是自己了。

他被男人们带到了车站对面的公园里，在小树林的草地上，两只手按住他的手腕。两只手抓住他的双脚，打开他的腿。两只手掀起衣服，一直拉到胸口以上。还有两只手解开了他的裤子，扯到膝盖下面。还有一只手捂着他的嘴。他几乎窒息，别说呼救了。  
“挣扎得太厉害了，拿个什么来把他的手捆起来。”  
其中一个人抽出自己的皮带，用力把他的手腕捆在一起。  
“下面都湿成什么样了，还这么这么强硬地蹬个不停。”  
“别急，小子，我们马上就让你爽得只会扭腰了。”  
伴着拉链解开的声音，一股浓烈的腥臭味钻进他的鼻腔里。那气味恶心极了，却在他下身激起一阵潮涌。发情让他对雄性的气味敏感至极。  
“瞧他这骚样，下面真精神。听说有些人故意不接受治疗，保持着Omega身子用来享乐，这小子该不会就是吧？”  
“可不。仔细看看这脸蛋还真标致，真是个美人胚子。”  
“忍不住了，让我先上。看上去还是个处哩。”  
“喂等等，公平起见，猜拳吧。”  
“我就不客气了，先在嘴里来一发。”  
下巴被人粗暴地拧着，强行把他的嘴撑开。桂零感到一阵反胃，奋力挣扎着，瞪大眼睛，眼角却开始渗出泪水。  
屈辱和愤怒都是恐惧的掩护。他知道自己会被这群男人扯碎，像秃鹫撕扯着猎物一样。身体与暴力合谋践踏着他的尊严，渴望着被侵入，被注入，直到受孕为止，都不会停止对他的折磨。而他的灵魂只能被囚禁在身体里，经历这地狱般的一切，一次又一次。  
肮脏的器具抵到了他的嘴边，桂零却早已耗尽了抵抗的力气，近乎绝望地闭上眼睛。  
发情让其他感官系统都变得迟钝，唯独嗅觉格外敏感，仿佛是将动物的本能激发了出来。他突然注意到那令人作呕的气味中混入了其他味道。虽说是新出现的气味，却比这些男人们的味道还要强烈得多。他甚至能凭本能分辨出，那不是药物，而是另一个人。  
在他身上四处游移的手，一时间突然停下了动作。  
“操，听到警笛声了吗？这时候怎么会有警察？”  
“会被发现吗？”  
“不好，停下了，要过来了！”  
男人们慌乱地张望了一阵，纷纷提起裤子，扔下他落荒而逃。桂零心里纳闷，他完全没听见警车或者类似的声音。反正至少暂时是安全了。他强撑着坐起身，试图挣脱掉绑着手的皮带。

“千钧一发呢。没受伤吧？”  
熟悉的声音。真是糟透了。桂零默默地想着。  
看上去和他年龄相仿的普通少年，走到被扔在原地的桂零跟前，抽掉了塞在他嘴里的手套。桂零终于喘上了气。  
“……大空勇仁，为什么你这家伙……”  
说到一半，他皱了皱眉。  
“……是你，YJ14。刚才那是意识干扰吗。”  
人工智能露出些许惊诧的表情，抬了抬眉头。  
“真佩服你，桂零，这种状态下居然还能分析出来。说起来，之前差点拆穿‘大空勇仁’身份的好像也是你吧。”  
“……过奖了。你为什么会在这里？”  
“走在回本社‘维护’的路上，闻到了非常罕见的气味，于是赶来看看，这可……真是狼狈呢。”  
突然意识到自己现在是什么模样的桂零羞愤难耐。头发乱蓬蓬的，衣服和裤子都被拽下来，大半个身体完全裸露在外，双手还被绑着。  
“快帮我解开！”  
对方却无动于衷，只是饶有趣味地上下打量着他。  
“解开，然后呢？抑制剂已经没用了，你自己也清楚吧。以你现在这样的状态，能走到医院吗？而且这味道，怕不是没走两步又让变态给逮住了。”  
他往前走两步，在桂零身边蹲下来。  
“比起这个，我有个提议。在这里被我标记吧，桂零。我是Alpha。”

即使没上过一节保健课，桂零还是明白他说的“标记”意思，作为防身必备的情报：对Omega来说Beta和Alpha男性都是危险的，而Alpha尤其。他们能散发出一种特殊荷尔蒙让Omega进入强制发情状态，甚至留在原地等待他们来“捕捉”。  
但某种意义上来说，大空勇仁的提议对现在的桂零来说是最佳的应急方案。因为一旦和Alpha交配成功，Omega就会被标记，从此彻底摆脱发情期，只会对标记者的荷尔蒙起反应。  
从合理性来判断，桂零似乎没有任何理由拒绝那个提议。现在的情况根本轮不到他考虑是否你情我愿的问题。  
人工智能如此确信着，凑近他的脸。  
“离我远一点。”  
预料外的冷淡的回答让人工智能小小地吃了一惊。因发情而面色潮红、不停喘着气的桂零，毫不示弱地直视着他的眼睛，甚至还有些生气。  
“你刚才救了我，我表示感谢，但这是两码事。”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么。我不想被任何人标记。”  
大空勇仁反而更好奇了。桂零明显还保持着理智——以及超越了本能的意志。他佩服这个瘦弱的少年，但他无法理解桂零的选择，也不打算否定自己提案的正确性。  
既然他不愿意接受，就只好强制执行了。  
“那就没办法了。我可不喜欢半途而废。”  
还没等他理解大空勇仁说的那句话，对方突然按住他的肩膀将他压倒在地。  
“你……！”他愤怒地瞪着压在他身上的人工智能，刚想开口质问，却突然失语。  
刚才出现的气味变得更强烈了。发情期的Alpha发出的气味能让Omega强制进入发情状态，失去行动能力——而人工智能只需调整自己的生理功能，就能模拟出荷尔蒙的成分，让本就在发情状态的桂零彻底缴械。  
Alpha散发出来的荷尔蒙让桂零浑身瘫软、意识涣散，停不下来的自体润滑令甬道内又热又粘，连他自己都能清晰地感觉到体内汹涌的热流。  
“好恶心……你干了什么……？”  
桂零甚至不得不咬紧牙关才能抑制自己的喘息。  
“只是为了让标记更顺利一些而已。”人工智能腾出手解着自己下身的衣物。桂零被他压着，浑身疲软，呼吸越来越紊乱，视线也开始模糊不清，只能用声音来抵抗。  
“不要，放开我！大空勇仁你这个趁人之危的混蛋……我非把你拆了不可！你这混帐！”  
人工智能无视了那没什么魄力的骂声。他被桂零的眼睛吸引住了。金红色眸子放大，那颜色就像在激烈地燃烧着一样，充满了恐惧。  
他到底在害怕什么？  
“明明现在应该什么事都没法想了，就想要得不得了才对啊。”  
大空勇仁喃喃自语道。而桂零则一直激烈地顽抗。他不得不抓住那乱蹬的脚踝，强行把双腿打开。看到那儿他就明白了，不管怎么说，身体还是坦诚的。  
男性的部位一直挺立着，藏在下面的入口平常该是淡粉的颜色，现在有些充血红肿，不断地渗出透明的粘液，更显柔软剔透。他忍不住把头凑近那两腿之间继续观察。桂零慌了，用被绑着的双手推着他的头。  
“不要看，滚开，别碰我……”  
那都是无用的挣扎。舌头探进敏感的入口时，桂零差点被刺激得叫出声来。  
被舔砥的部位瘙痒难耐，他抬起腰试图躲开。所幸那舌头只是浅尝则止——失败的尝试。人工智能不怎么能理解人类那种类过于丰富的情趣方式。大空勇仁感受不到气味，也尝不到味道，更不能理解这类接触跟交配行为有什么关系——所以不如直接开始解决问题。  
他抬起头，而桂零稍微放松了绷紧的身体。但刚才那试探性的接触，已经将他身为Omega的感官系统整个调动起来。身体早就准备就绪，接下来应该很顺利才对。  
他拉着桂零的双腿，架上自己的肩膀，灼热的硬物也刚好顶住了穴口，却并未得到意想之中的迎接。潮湿而彻底润滑过甬道一直缩得紧紧的，拼命想要把那往里探了一点的前端挤出去。桂零的表情痛苦极了，死死咬着牙关，脸涨得通红，眼泪几乎夺眶而出。  
“不要……快拔出去！……好痛……！”  
这种状态下被插入的话，就再也无法挽回了。  
无法挽回，具体指的是什么？连他自己也不清楚。身体敏感到了极点，光是想象着被填满的感觉都能让高潮迫近。真的进来的话一定会坏掉。会变成只想着交配和受孕的机器。恐惧感和亢奋感都濒临临界值，只等最后防线被突破的那一瞬。  
“没事的，等到标记完就好了。”  
这话根本算不上安慰。大空勇仁无视了他的努力，用力往里一顶，烫热的坚挺填满因空虚而焦躁的下体，轻而易举地将他送到了高潮。喷涌的快感让桂零彻底崩溃了。  
大空勇仁没有马上开始动作。他不想花过多时间，但刚刚高潮过的甬道缩得太紧了，让他只能小幅地抽插着。而身下人的情绪已经完全混乱，从瞪大的眼睛里不断渗出的泪水爬了满脸，口齿含糊地呻吟。  
“拔出去！好痛……好脏……出去……”  
身体的不配合让大空勇仁不得不加重力度。润滑很大程度减缓了摩擦力，却依旧无法很顺利地往里探到子宫口。那甬道一直紧得慌，想把他挤出去，又无法真正地拒绝他。  
“……快拔出去！”  
“现在也拔不出去了。完成之后才可以。”  
他觉得桂零应该有这点常识才对。Alpha交配的时将性器完全插入之后，根部的海绵体会膨胀形成结状构造，卡在出入口处，防止交配对象逃脱，就像桂零不安分地抬起腰想要逃开，却更清楚地认识到自己无法逃脱的现实。胀痛不知怎的让快感变得更加强烈。  
“不要……好恶心……快出去……”  
身下人似乎已经不知道自己在说什么了，表情里充斥着迷乱、绝望和恐惧。他不知道桂零为什么反应如此激烈。身体不是壁垒，即使把这儿攻破了也无法抵达他的心。这个简单的道理，即使是身为非人类的他也清楚。唯独理论上怎么都解释不通。像桂零这么聪明的家伙肯定不会不明白，现在要控制发情期的唯一办法就是被Alpha标记。是太疼了吗？以他现在的生理状态，不该对性行为产生排斥反应。而且刚一进去就高潮了，应该很舒服才对。  
可是被快感蹂躏的桂零更加混乱，更加疯狂地抵抗。也许桂零抗拒的并不是他，而是抗拒自己——仿佛他的灵魂不该在这儿，不该囚禁在这支离破碎的身体里，一遍遍受尽酷刑。将他的灵魂和身体割裂的不是什么外力，而恰是自己的这副躯体——从初潮降临的那夜开始，一次又一次地提醒他已被选为这个种族的苗床，延续种群的机器，除了抛弃自我之外别无他法。没有选择。没有出路。直到不久之前还没有任何解决的办法。  
人工智能叹了一口气，伏下身子，靠近桂零的脸，试图亲吻那几乎咬出血的嘴唇。通过情报得知这个部位胶着时的浓情蜜意是让人放松的好办法，尽管永远无法理解原理为何。  
舌头绞缠在一起的时候，身下的人真的放松了一些。再次开始抽插时，桂零不再哭泣，不再怒吼，不再咬紧牙关，而是随着他的动作发出柔软的娇喘。似乎变得顺利起来，于是他也不急着往深处挺入，一边找寻着令身下人舒适的点，伸手抹掉桂零额头上的汗，替他捋顺了凌乱的刘海。  
“不……不要在里面……”  
“为什么？”  
“……会怀孕……我不要……”  
“啊原来你在担心那个吗？不会的。”  
他不知道桂零有没有听进他的话。桂零的眉头依然皱得紧，染满红晕的脸上挂着泪珠，眼神不再惊恐，而是略带茫然地看着他。那模样让他注意力有些难以集中，大概这就是所谓的“惹人”吧。  
“……好深……好热……好像又快要到了……快不行了……怎么办……”  
“交给我吧。零。”  
桂零几乎分不清是谁在说着这句话。视线被泪水模糊，只能感觉到低沉的声音，随着平静的呼吸声扑在耳畔。  
体内的异物带来的快感似乎也不那么让人恐惧了。  
他无法思考，可他能够感觉到。嵌在他身体中的是另一个没有灵魂的身体。那是个稳定、强大而完整的身体。他的灵魂愿意暂时到那儿去。  
跟他截然不同，却又那么相似。

随着滚烫的液体注入体内，他燥热的身子缓缓平复下来，体内那侵蚀着他的空洞也算是暂时被填上了。标记彻底完成之后，他散发出来的诱人的味道都会被Alpha的气味盖过去，安全地等待着发情期结束。  
这回真的可以结束了。  
连续高潮好几次的零像被抽空一般，疲惫得几乎睡过去。但这毕竟不是在家里。他只能强打起精神，愤恨地看着大空勇仁一副什么都没发生的样子替他解绑、拉好衣服，还装模作样地说，抱歉，早点替你解绑就好了。  
大空勇仁看到了他手腕上被勒出的红印子，但道歉时表情里一点歉意都没有。是的，按照YJ14的思维，这又不是他绑的。而且没办法，谁叫他之前挣扎得那么厉害。  
“没事吧？现在应该轻松多了吧。还有怀孕的事，放心好了，我没有和人类交配的功能。”  
“闭嘴！不许再说了！以后也不许提这件事！”  
桂零没好气地怒吼。光是听到那几个字眼都能让他的脸涨得通红。  
但不管怎么说，自己已经被这家伙标记了，身上都是他的味道。只是味道的话，去接受化学治疗之后就会散得七七八八，再加上现代人已经不太擅长闻香识人，算是勉强可以接受吧。  
“要休息一下，还是现在回家？”  
大空勇仁向他伸出手。他看了看那只手，别过头去。  
“你先走。我再休息一会，自己能回去。”  
大空勇仁似乎考虑了一下他的提议，但最后并没有收回那只手。  
“虽然现在把你丢在这大概也没人会来侵犯你，不过这么做的话新海春肯定会气得跟我绝交，不，在那之前黑客兽会变成哈迪斯兽来踩扁我吧。”  
这种破机器居然还会面无表情地开玩笑，他身上没用的功能也太多了吧，谁设计的啊这种乱七八糟的东西。  
可桂零看着他的眼睛，然后破天荒地把自己的手搭在那只手掌上。  
“我背你回去吧。”  
“…………！”  
“抓稳点别乱动。话说零好轻啊。多吃点吧。”

大空勇仁背他回家的路上，他把帽子拉起来，不敢抬起头，但还是偶尔能感觉到路人异样的眼光。幸好戴着帽子，不然一定会羞愤而死。但实在是没有力气了，只能用额头抵着那家伙的背。  
凑得那么近了，可是一点气味都没有。不愧是破机器。而刚才救他的时候那味道只是可以随时开关的功能。  
有一点怀念。自己身上现在是那种气味么。  
“大空勇仁……不，YJ14。”  
“嗯？”  
人工智能大概也没想到背上的人会这时候找他聊天。  
“征服世界和人类应用化计划，你已经放弃了？”  
桂零也不知道自己干嘛要问这种问题。不久前战斗的时候似乎从没想过，但这天他再也无法否认，自己内心的某个角落曾暗自期待过，舍弃掉这个无用的肉体，多余的生物性，在数据的海洋中获得真正的自由。  
“嗯，放弃了。发布命令的管理人，反正也已经不在了。”  
人工智能的回答在他意料之中，因此也没有过多的失望。  
“你自己的意思呢？”  
“我的意思？我可是连自己的愿望是什么都不知道的人工智能，只是为了继续作为友人守护新海春才存在于此。”  
“那是‘他’的意志，不是你的意志吧，YJ14。”  
“我的意志就是管理人（L）的意志。既然管理人（L）不在了，我的工作就是原来一样作为L集团的研发道具收集人类数据辅助研究开发。仅此而已。”  
标准过头的回答。桂零觉得有点没意思，也有点累了。  
“是吗……都只不过，是戴着枷锁的人。”  
尽管大空勇仁没能听懂那句话，却觉得自己明白桂零的意思，就像桂零理解他的存在一样。桂零是唯一能和自己进行非交流意义上沟通的人。是因为他深谙程序的语言犹如自己的母语吗？还是因为刚才对他进行了标记的缘故？  
“不需要担心，‘大空勇仁’和‘YJ14’都没工夫打扰你和弟弟平静的生活。我和人类Alpha男性有着本质上的不同，不会成为生殖本能的奴隶而动不动就想‘使用’你。”  
他也知道仅凭这样的口头保证是不可能令桂零卸下防御的。人类会因为这种无法化解的隔阂而悲叹，但他反而更欣赏桂零的坚持。  
背上的人沉默了一会儿。接下来的回答，一如他所预料。  
“我无法完全信任你，我会去做化疗的，把这个身体多余的功能给去掉。在那之前你要是敢仗着标记随便骚扰我的话，我绝不轻饶你。”  
“我知道了。”  
大空勇仁没有察觉到自己露出微笑。但他似乎感觉到趴在他背上的人如释重负。

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 标题解说：  
> 这个标题既指某个人工生命体，又指能够用于制造生命的身体。  
> 维基百科：何蒙库鲁兹(Homunculus)，意指欧洲的炼金术师所创造出的人工生命，也指这种创造人工生命的工作本身。其制作方法是、在烧瓶中放入人类的精液以及各种草药、马粪并且密封，通过马粪的发酵作用来进行保温。经过四十天后，烧瓶中就会出现透明且具有人类形状的物体。但是此时它因为还没有肉体，需要加入活人的血液，并在四十个星期里保持马的胎内温度进行培养。这段期间内，每天都要保证加入新鲜的血液。如果把它拿出烧瓶，或是停止新鲜血液的供应，则会立即死亡。经过这些工序完成的生命，外表和人类儿童基本一样，但是身体比人类要小很多。何蒙库鲁兹自降生起就具备了各种各样的知识。


End file.
